diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Rest
A rest is a term for a break that players can take. Each type of rest has their own length and specific actions allowed during it, but all are filled with light activity to give characters a chance to recuperate. The two major types of rests are short and long rests. If a rest is interrupted, characters gain none of the benefits of a rest until they resume resting. Generally, an interruption is dealt with quickly. If it takes too long, the rest may have to be restarted. Short Rest A short rest is an hour-long break. While there's no official limit to how many short rests can be taken between long rests, most will only have one to three. During a short rest, players can choose to spend hit dice to recover lost hit points. Players have a maximum number of hit dice equal to their total level. They can spend as many of these as they like, so long as they don't go over their maximum. The number rolled plus the character's Constitution modifier equals how many hit points are recovered. Players can't recover more hit points than their maximum. The type of die rolled is determined by class. * 1d12: Barbarian * 1d10: Fighter, Paladin, Ranger, Ranger (Revised) * 1d8: Artificer, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Monk, Mystic, Rogue, Warlock * 2d6: Ranger (Alternative) * 1d6: Sorcerer, Wizard In addition to spending hit dice, certain classes can regain benefits. Examples include: * Warlocks regain spent spell slots. * Druids regain spent uses of Wild Shape. * Wizards can use their Arcane Recovery feature to regain some spell slots. * Level 5 bards regain used Bardic Inspiration. * Monks regain all spent Ki. * A Fighter's Action Surges. Long Rest A long rest is a break that lasts 8 hours. At least six hours, with the exception of elves and the warforged, must be spent sleeping in order to gain the benefits of a long rest. The rest must be filled with light activity. Being on watch duty counts as a light activity. Once a long rest is completed, characters regain any missing hit points, spell slots, and up to half (rounded down) of spent hit die. Clerics, druids, paladins, and wizards can change their list of prepared spells. Additionally, most class and racial features are regained after a long rest. The list of features regained includes but is by no means limited to: * Special points, such as a monk's Ki, a sorcerer's Sorcery Points, and a mystic's Psi Points. * A fighter's Indomitable. * A barbarian's Rages. * Various Eldritch Invocations. * Spent uses of the Lucky feat. * Innate spellcasting from races like tiefling, elf, yuan-ti pureblood, genasi, and firbolg. * A dragonborn's Breath Weapon. Between Adventures So you toughed it out, you won the fight, and now your back in civilization with a completed task, gold and time before you go looking for a new adventure. Your party is now off in different directions deciding what they will do with their well earned gold pieces, and are out exploring the many ways to spend them. There are many ways to spend your time between adventures, but here are some that may benefit you. Lifestyle Expenses What we choose to do as adventurers between the campaigns will decide how well we are prepared for the next campaign we take part in. We pay a particular amount of money for what we decide to do in the interim between adventures. One can choose to live a meager life and spend a silver a day or be the city social butterfly and spend ten gold a day. One can be in-between and perhaps pick up some training and some gossip that would further knowledge of a given thing. It does depend on ones chosen a lifestyle, be you the life of the party and have knowledge of every Lord in town or a hermit that works leather earning a days meal for his efforts. Recuperating There is the chance that one has come to town with a malady picked up on the campaign. A disease or illness that is affecting you and you need to be rid of it. One may use the time between adventures to cure this illness. After three days, one can make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw and with a successful roll, the following options are yours. # End one effect upon you that prevents the regeneration of Hit Points. # A 24-hour advantage on saving throws against one poison or disease affecting you. Training One can consult with their DM as to what training options are available for your character. Perhaps you can pick up a feat, gain a new proficiency or even a second class. Time spent with a Mentor of your craft is time well spent. Normally training takes most of a year 250 days at a gold piece per day, but in regions may vary. Crafting Creating new things is good, but one may need to take up a new skill to do it or apprentice oneself to a master to learn it. Perhaps you came from yeoman stock and already have a skill? One may earn up to 5 gold a day crafting after materials spent. There is a lot of crafting and one may wish to visit the crafting and skills pages. Researching AH! For the love of books! Your DM has a wide range here and may allow you to research what you wish in the vast library of whatever city or place you are in, but in general, for one to have uninterrupted research time costs a gold piece a day. The DM may also require various ability checks to see if you actually understand what you are reading, i.e. Cons, Int, Cra, and so on. Practicing a Profession The Craftsmen; should one already have a craft and decide to make use of that skill in the interim of adventures, a modest living can be earned. One can make ends meet and not suffer the One gold piece per day for being a bum. If one is a member of a Guild or Craft then one can make a reasonable wage and support one's needs perhaps save enough to become moderately wealthy. Category:Game Mechanics